Len doesn't like being called 'cute'
by Je m'appelle Sky
Summary: Poor Len, did you know he doesn't like being called 'cute? Our favorite shota even asks Kaito for his manly advice/help! Rated T for some 'terms', OneShot!


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sky Pastel here. This is my first vocaloid fic and my fourth ever FanFiction, hooray! This one's a vocaloid fic centered around the young Kagamine Len-san. Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this fic to my shota-loving friend. :D

**Rating: T**, for some 'terms' I used.

* * *

Kagamine Len DESPISED being called cute.

I mean sure, his software is easily one of the most bought because of his known 'shota-ness' and almost all the vocaloid fangirls squeled by his oh-so cuteness…

But he hated being called 'cute'.

"Kaito-senpai," said the blonde while tapping the shoulder of a tall handsome man with blue hair. "How can you not be cute but still get all the girls?"

Len looked at Kaito with a sullen yet hopeful expression.

Kaito placed his sheet music down and smirked at the boy standing before him. He was just too cute for words.

"What do you mean by that Len-kun?" He asked gesturing Len to sit next to him on the green sofa.

"Well," Kagamine took a seat beside his senpai. "Kaito-senpai, all the girls adore you and love you and all but they love you because you're described as hot or manly or audacious or or…" Len Kagamine went on and on about how Kaito's fangirls describe Kaito as anything but shota or cute.

The blue haired man laughed at his friend. "Oh Len-kun," He placed a hand on Len's hair and ruffled it. "You are just too cute."

"Hey!" Len backed away from Kaito. "Stop that! I don't WANT to be called cute!" He exclaimed in a bratty shota manner. (Which ofcourse, was just too cute.)

Kaito ended his laughing fit and crossed his arms "Alright Kagamine-san," He looked at the shota with a serious (seriously hot) expression. "Get to the point with your dilemma."

Len was taken aback with his senpai's sudden change of character, no wonder all the ladies loved him. "Um… well...," Len stuttered "Kaito-senpai, I want to learn how to be like you."

Kaito, with an expression of deep concern, replied "But Len-kun, you can't change who you are," Kaito smiled at Len. "Being cute and shota is what you're made of."

"But Kaito-san…" Len protested sadly. "I'm tired of being called shota or cute, I'm tired of being drawn in cute bun-bun outfits, and I'm tired of being the uke in every single fanfiction!" Len banged his fist on the coffee table.

Kaito-san on the other hand bit his tongue… hard. If it weren't for his concern for the little blonde, he would've rolled on the floor laughing his ass off or he would've gone to the recording studio and would've sung a song on how Kagamine Len hates being an uke.

Len calmed down from his raging fit and looked at his senpai. _'Oh-no,'_ He thought _'Kaito-senpai doesn't look comfortable.'_

Kagamine-san noticed Kaito's 'self-restraint' expression. Kaito was closing his eyes while gripping tightly on the couch's arm rest. It took all of Kaito's self-restraint powers to not laugh at the blonde.

"Kaito-senpai?"

Kaito woke up from his trance. "Yes Len-kun?"

"I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable with helping me get over my shota-ness?" Len looked at him with a face of concern and sorrow.

Kaito laughed once more at Len "No, no." Len smiled "Tell you what kid," Kaito girnned at the blonde. "I'm going to give you a crash course on being just like," He pointed a finger to himself. "Me."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you so much Kaito-senpai!" Len hugged the blue haired vocaloid. Kaito smiled once more and broke the hug.

"Anytime Len-kun but stop with the hugging, that's rule number one."

"Hai!" Len wrote it down on his small notebook which appeared out of no where. "Stop…" He said as he wrote it. "Hugging. Got it!"

The older of the two sighed, with Len's utmost efforts to try to end his shota-ness, there's no way Len could really do it and Kaito knew. He was just trying to have some fun with the blonde, poor Len.

"Alright Kagamine-san, let's go to the bathroom."

"What for?"

"Lesson number two." Kaito said as he stood up and gathered his sheet music.

"Which is?" Len questioned as he followed Kaito towards the hallway.

Kaito then looked back at the shota. "Shaving" and laughed as he made a faster pace.

Len gulped and swallowed God-know-what was in his mouth.

"…Shaving." He wrote on his magical notepad and hurried to follow his senpai.

Kaito smirked as he opened the door to the bathroom. _'This will be fun.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Liked it? Hated it? Did you eat nutella covered in wood shavings before you read it? How about your cat? No? Okay! A review means elves come to my garden at night and pee on the grass! Should I make this a two-shot or something?

With love, Sky Pastel.


End file.
